Destino
by NekoNata
Summary: Cuando el viaje termina, hay que tomar una decisión. Pero en ocasiones, las decisiones están tomadas de antemano, como si una misteriosa fuerza controlase todos y cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Contiene SPOILERS abismales. TRC pertenece a Clamp.


Título: Destino

Palabras: 3900 y pico.

Aclaración: Contiene Spoilers del final del manga, además de yaoi explícito y algo de yuri.

Esto era una apuesta que me salió algo mal, pero hice lo que pude.

Y ya que había problemas al subirlo, tuve que hacerlo de nuevo. Siento las molestias, y espero que no haya más problema.

* * *

Fay tragó saliva, algo inquieto. Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura parecían sonreír con tristeza. Xiaolang permanecía serio, pero con una profunda preocupación en sus facciones. Mokona gimoteaba, impotente. Kurogane guardaba silencio, con su mirada rojiza perdida en algún punto del infinito.

El viaje había finalizado. Todos habían vuelto a Clow, sin los clones. Ellos habían encontrado ya su lugar en el mundo y debían respetar su decisión, bien como padres, o bien como hermanos.

- Ha sido un placer conocerles, Kurogane-san, Fay-san, Moko-chan... - sonrió Sakura, aunque sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto. El mago la abrazó, con cariño, sintiendo como las cálidas lágrimas de la princesa humedecían su hombro.

- Sakura-chan, no llores... Volveremos a vernos.

Ninguno supo si Fay mentía aquella vez. Finalmente, el mago sujetó la pequeña y delicada mano derecha de Sakura, para depositar un suave beso sobre esta y alejarse con expresión apenada. Después se dirigió hacia Xiaolang, para posar sus manos sobre las mejillas del muchacho, como en cierta ocasión, haciéndole sonreír ligeramente.

Así está mucho mejor.

El guerrero se inclinó respetuosamente ante Sakura, a lo que ella correspondió. Pero, finalmente, no pudo evitar enterrarse entre los enormes brazos de Kurogane. El japonés revolvió después el cabello de Xiaolang, como su propio padre habría hecho con él.

El manjuu voló hacia los dos niños, quienes la abrazaron con fuerza. Finalmente, Mokona, Fay y Kurogane desaparecieron en un haz de luz, mientras Xiaolang, Sakura, Yukito, Tôya y los reyes de Clow los despedían con la mano.

* * *

Watanuki les recibió en la tienda de Yuuko con una misteriosa sonrisa.

- ¿Vuestro deseo se mantiene? - preguntó el muchacho de lentes sin dejar de sonreír.

- Quiero volver a mi mundo - sentenció Kurogane.

- Yo no quiero volver al mío, pero aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo - Fay agachó la vista. Watanuki los miró a ambos, para después dirigirse a la bolita blanca que se paseaba de los brazos de Fay a la cabeza de Kurogane.

- ¿Y tú, Mokona? ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

Todos la miraron con curiosidad. Mokona nunca había formulado un deseo de esta forma, ya que en un principio ella era solo un utensilio para encontrar las plumas de Sakura, viajar por las dimensiones y conseguir que los viajeros se entendieran mutuamente en sus distintos lenguajes.

- Yo... la verdad es que nací aquí, en esta tienda - comenzó el animalillo, algo confuso - pero creo que he tomado una decisión. - sonrió con su característica vitalidad - ¡Iré a Nihon junto a Kuro-puu y Fay!

Silencio.

El mago volvió a tragar saliva. Sus ojos celestes se dirigieron lentamente hacia el hombre más alto, quien también lo miraba completamente serio. Finalmente, y contra todo pronóstico, el guerrero sonrió ligeramente, y asintió. El corazón de Fay pareció detenerse un instante, para comenzar a latir demasiado rápida y dolorosamente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, sentía una felicidad inmensa que le empujaba a llorar hasta desahogarse, pero se contuvo. Sus mejillas ardían, para su vergüenza.

- Entonces, se hará realidad vuestro deseo - confirmó el chico de gafas.

- ¿Y el pago? - preguntó Mokona.

- No hay que realizar ningún pago, ya que el deseo de Kurogane y Fay ha sido el mismo desde el principio - los aludidos se miraron, sin creerlo aún. ¿Sería el destino, acaso? ¿Sabía Yuuko desde el principio que el viaje terminaría así? - Además, la decisión de acompañarles es solo tuya, Mokona, y eres totalmente libre de irte. No necesitas ningún pago para eso.

La bolita blanca levitó hasta Watanuki, para después plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

- Yuuko estaría orgullosa de ti, Kimihiro Watanuki.

El chico se sonrojó ligeramente, aún con un deje de tristeza en su mirada, mientras los tres viajeros desaparecían de la misma forma que habían llegado a la tienda.

* * *

Al llegar de nuevo a Nihon, todos fueron recibidos e instalados en el palacio imperial.

Mokona hizo enseguida buenas migas con Tomoyo, con la que dormía cada noche como había acostumbrado a hacer con Sakura. Kurogane y Fay, por su parte, habían acabado compartiendo habitación, como en la mayoría de los mundos. Nadie les había obligado a hacerlo, era simple costumbre. Ninguno de los dos se había quejado al respecto.

Solían dormir cerca, muy cerca, con los futones pegados, pudiendo sentir casi la calidez del otro. No eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Fay sentía los brazos de Kurogane rodeando su cintura, y su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Nunca se atrevió a comprobar si el guerrero estaba o no dormido.

Hasta que una noche, el mago entró en la habitación tras pasar unas horas en los baños termales. Se sentía limpio y relajado. Kurogane ya estaba acostado, aquel día no había tenido ninguna misión importante, simple guardia por el Palacio, así que suponía, conociendo al guerrero, que se había aburrido bastante.

Se tumbó en el futón, para después cerrar los ojos e intentar dormirse. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió la cálida respiración de Kurogane en su cuello. La sangre comenzó a acumularse en sus mejillas, sus músculos estaban tensos.

- ¿Kuro-sama? – preguntó en un susurro. No quería despertarle en el caso de que estuviese dormido, ya que Kurogane trabajaba muy duro diariamente. Fay solamente ayudaba cuando era preciso un mago poderoso, más incluso que Tomoyo-hime, así que solía tener bastantes más días libres.

- Cierra la boca… - fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del guerrero, pero fue más que suficiente. Kurogane estaba despierto.

Lo cierto era que ya habían tenido algún que otro roce durante su viaje. Las bromas y peleas del comienzo y las miradas de reproche hasta llegar a Celes habían sido sustituidas por miradas significativas, sonrisas sinceras y caricias por parte de ambos. E incluso en el viaje en busca de los clones…

Ninguno podía negar que les había agradado mucho, demasiado. Tal vez gustar era decir poco. Pero desde que habían terminado el viaje y regresado a Nihon no había vuelto a ocurrir nada por el estilo. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba mostrar su amor en público, los besos y las palabras de cariño (generalmente por parte de Fay) ocurrían únicamente tras las puertas de su habitación en el Palacio.

- Te quiero, Kuro-pin – admitió el mago al sentir los brazos de Kurogane rodeándole y atrayéndole hacia sí mismo.

- Yo también… te quiero, mago idiota – apenas susurró el otro. Fay sonrió. Sabía de sobra que a Kurogane le costaba lo indecible confesar ese tipo de cosas, aún en privado.

Deberían odiarse, detestarse.

Kurogane era demasiado frío y antisocial para el sensible y quebradizo Fay, mientras que el rubio era un mentiroso compulsivo y prácticamente sin ningún tipo de amor propio, alguien odioso para el moreno.

No obstante, Fay había aprendido a apreciar la fortaleza de Kurogane y a detectar su cálido carácter bajo su serio semblante. El moreno, por su parte, sentía la extraña necesidad de cuidar del rubio, de protegerle, aun habiendo jurado que solo debía fidelidad a la princesa Tomoyo.

El guerrero posó sus labios sobre el cuello del mago, mientras este solo cerraba los ojos con su corazón increíblemente acelerado. Kurogane volteó al rubio para hacer que sus miradas se encontraran.

- Kuro... - susurró Fay. Se acercó a él casi instintivamente, buscando su calor. Posó su frente contra la del moreno, al que la sangre se le concentró momentáneamente en las mejillas. El mago le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado. Ninguna mujer podría igualar la sensación que le producía aquel hombre. Los labios de ambos se encontraron, tímidamente. La lengua del contrario se sentía cálida, era un contacto agradable. Ambos adoraban aquellos besos lentos, largos, el tipo de beso que dejaría sin respiración a cualquiera.

Los labios de Fay emitieron un sonido de disgusto cuando Kurogane se separó de él, pero sonrió de nuevo cuando los labios del moreno volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos.

Las manos de Kurogane exploraban el cuerpo del rubio por encima del fino furisode, aquel que tantas risitas había provocado en el palacio. No podía evitar ponerse nervioso al pensarlo, el cómo las modistas medían y tejían las ropas del mago, aún sabiendo lo que el generalmente femenino furisode significaba.

El amante de un guerrero de la corte.

Seguramente había sido idea de Tomoyo-hime, como tantas otras cosas. No le había pasado desapercibido que las habitaciones contiguas a la suya estaban completamente vacías, a fin de dejarles intimidad. Kurogane tragó saliva.

Las manos pálidas del rubio recorrían la ancha espalda del asiático por encima del hakama, como tantas otras veces, con una lentitud demasiado desesperante para el guerrero.

La boca de Fay emitió un gemido ahogado al sentir la lengua de Kurogane casi en su garganta. El moreno sonrió en mitad del beso, para después volver a separarse del mago repentinamente.

Fay lo miró avergonzado, con sus mejillas rojas sin una razón de peso, su respiración agitada y algo forzada, y su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Kurogane lo observaba expectante, a lo que Fay respondió reduciendo la distancia que los separaba, hasta rozar él mismo los labios del guerrero.

Para Kurogane, fue más que suficiente.

El rubio jadeó cuando sintió en enorme cuerpo de Kurogane sobre el suyo, presionando cierta zona que comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

El guerrero pareció notarlo también, pero lejos de alejarse del mago, se restregó aún más contra él.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejando a sus cuerpos disfrutar de la sensación que empezaba a hacerles tiritar de puro placer.

Kurogane entreabrió los ojos para ver cómo Fay se estremecía bajo su cuerpo. Juntó su frente con la del mago, ambos comenzaban ya a transpirar, y eso que apenas se habían tocado. Era lo que tanto Tomoyo como Ashura-oh les habían advertido a ambos.

"Estés donde estés, siempre habrá una persona con la que el destino te une con una fuerza incontenible. Sabrás quién es cuando estés a su lado. Sólo esa persona podrá hacerte feliz"

El guerrero se tomó aquello como una de tantas cursiladas que decía su princesa, mientras que el mago lo consideró una mentira piadosa de su rey para sonsacarle alguna sonrisa verdadera.

Sea como fuere, ninguno lo tomó en serio. Pero, una vez más, el destino se la había jugado.

El moreno sintió las manos del rubio desabrochando su hakama, sin mucho éxito por su desconocimiento sobre la indumentaria tradicional japonesa. Kurogane le ayudó como pudo, mientras se ocupaba de desnudar también al mago.

Ya sin una prenda encima, sus cuerpos volvieron a acariciarse. La verdad es que el contacto les parecía mucho más agradable si no había ningún tipo de tela de por medio.

Fay gimió cuando sintió la rodilla de Kurogane entre sus piernas, presionando una zona un tanto delicada con algo de descaro. El mago no comprendía cómo un contacto tan simple podía hacerle sentir de esa forma, con ese calor febril que se iba apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo cual enfermedad contagiosa. Una calidez abrasadora que parecía provenir del cuerpo de Kurogane, y de su propio corazón.

Los labios del moreno se adueñaron de nuevo de los del rubio, demandantes pero afectuosos. Entre tanto, el mago se perdía en aquella mirada rojiza que tantas veces le había quitado el sueño, mientras sus manos acariciaban con mimo la nuca y el negro cabello del guerrero.

Kurogane interrumpió el beso para acariciar la mejilla de Fay con sus labios, observando la tensión en los músculos del mago cuando comenzó a besar su mandíbula, bajando por su blanco cuello entre pequeñas caricias con sus labios y su lengua hasta llegar a la clavícula, la cual mordió con fingida rudeza.

El rubio fruncía el ceño ligeramente, concentrado en las caricias que su "persona especial" le proporcionaba.

- Kuro… gane… - pronunció el mago como si de palabras mágicas se tratase. Era extraño que el rubio pronunciase su "nombre" completo como si tal cosa, lo que daba a entender que Fay comenzaba por fin a relajarse.

- No está mal, pero no me gusta que me llames así – susurró Kurogane en su oído.

Vivir para ver. Kurogane quejándose para una vez que Fay pronunciaba su nombre correctamente.

- Kuro… - lo llamó el rubio apartándolo con cuidado. Desvió la mirada cuando los ojos del guerrero se clavaron en los suyos. A Kurogane no le pasó desapercibido el intenso sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas. Fay no era del tipo de persona que hablaba con total confianza, y menos en lo que al sexo se refería. – Quiero… quiero hacerte sentir bien…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el guerrero tenía al mago prácticamente encima suyo. El rubio besaba de forma distinta, algo inseguro, como tanteando el terreno. Kurogane sonrió, curioso mientras sentía los labios de Fay descendiendo con lentitud por su amplio y musculoso torso, deteniéndose en los abdominales y sin atreverse a bajar más abajo del abdomen.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo si no… - la frase se congeló en sus labios al sentir aquella agradable y cálida humedad en su entrepierna. Un gemido ronco emergió de su garganta. Juraría que el rubio estaba sonriendo. – Maldito bastardo… - pronunció el moreno con dificultad.

Podría asegurar que el mago sonreía mientras lamía, besaba y acariciaba la sensible longitud. El guerrero arqueó su espalda, echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás en mitad de un grave gemido.

- Yuui… - pronunció Kurogane mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de Fay, retirando con cuidado algún mechón rubio que cubría su hermoso rostro. El mago pareció desconcentrarse un momento, sonrojándose aún más.

Las manos de Kurogane se situaron en la nuca del mago, acariciando y presionando suavemente para marcarle el ritmo. Iba a volverse loco de un momento a otro si aquello seguía así. No sabía con exactitud si se sentía de esa forma porque el rubio lo hacía sorprendentemente bien, o precisamente porque era él mismo el que lo hacía. El moreno nunca había creído en todo eso de que el destino te unía inevitablemente con una persona, pero estaba comprobando lo contrario. Ninguna mujer, jamás, le había hecho sentir tan bien como el mago idiota.

El guerrero sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, así que apartó a Fay con delicadeza y lo besó en los labios.

- Tu turno… - dijo únicamente antes de comenzar a repartir pequeños besos por su cuello y sus hombros.

El rubio cerró los ojos, sintiendo la lengua del moreno sobre su blanco pecho, haciéndole estremecer entre suspiros y gemidos que intentaba ahogar mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Abre la boca, Yuui. – pidió Kurogane rozando los labios de Fay con tres de sus dedos, a lo que el rubio obedeció humedeciéndolos considerablemente con su saliva. La otra mano del moreno, la mecánica, comenzaba a colarse entre sus piernas, acariciando la sensible zona con lentitud.

El mago no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido cuando sintió el primer dedo explorando su estrecho interior. Era incómodo, incluso doloroso, aunque placentero. Una sensación algo contradictoria que no le costaba demasiado disfrutar.

La mano izquierda de Kurogane aumentó su ritmo, junto con la intensidad de los gemidos de Fay. El guerrero se relamió los labios, intentando contener la necesidad de besar al rubio, solo para poder escuchar los cada vez menos disimulados sonidos que emergían de la garganta del mago.

- Kuro… - jadeó Fay. El moreno lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras introducía un segundo dedo. La espalda del mago se arqueó en un espasmo de puro placer – Voy a…

- No – sentenció el guerrero – todavía no…

- No puedo… evitarlo – El rubio cerró los ojos. Simplemente no podía más. Sujetó la muñeca de Kurogane, intentando que se detuviera – Para, para… por favor…

- No – repitió el moreno. Había cambiado de opinión. Introdujo el tercer dedo, tanteando en el interior de Fay en busca de esa zona, de ese sensible punto capaz de hacer incluso gritar al mago.

Sintió como los músculos del rubio se tensaban, cómo su cuerpo se contraía. El ronco jadeo de Fay fue ahogado por una de sus blancas manos, para disgusto del guerrero. Kurogane alzó la vista, taladrando con sus ojos rojos los celestes del mago.

Volvió a presionar en aquel lugar, más para comprobar las reacciones del mago que para cerciorarse de que no se había equivocado.

- ¿Es aquí? – preguntó el guerrero.

- A… ahí… - respondió el mago con dificultad.

Fay tenía los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas encendidas y los labios enrojecidos a causa de sus vanos intentos por evitar que Kurogane escuchase sus pequeños gemidos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, su cadera comenzó a moverse al ritmo de los dedos de Kurogane, quien apenas sonreía al observar los movimientos descoordinados del mago, su respiración cada vez más agitada y su mirada desenfocada.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que el rubio no podía más. Tras un gemido algo más prolongado, Fay colapsó sobre el cuerpo de Kurogane, quien solo permaneció inmóvil dejando que el mago disfrutase unos instantes de los últimos coletazos del orgasmo mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del moreno.

El guerrero lamió su húmeda mano izquierda con tranquilidad. El rubio lo miró sonrojándose aún más si cabía.

- Perdona… no quería mancharte - murmuró con pesar. Kurogane esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Cállate, he sido yo el que quería mancharme – dijo mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada.

Lo cierto es que Fay no supo realmente si reír o llorar tras este comentario, pero tampoco le dio demasiado tiempo para pensárselo. El moreno lo había sentado sobre sí mismo, acariciando con lentitud las nalgas del mago, para luego separar las piernas de este y posicionarse entre ellas.

Fay se estremeció, sujetándose con fuerza a la espalda de Kurogane cuando sintió un tacto para nada desagradable entre sus piernas.

- Relájate – pidió el moreno susurrándole en el oído. El rubio tragó saliva, sabía que iba a ser doloroso pero era algo inevitable.

Los labios del mago buscaron los del guerrero, algo inquieto. Éste le correspondió, acariciando su largo cabello con cariño, para después ir descendiendo por su espalda, su delgada cintura y sus caderas.

Fay se estremeció cuando sintió a Kurogane adentrándose en él, lentamente y con cuidado. Era algo doloroso, pero increíblemente agradable. Se sentía arder por dentro, pero era maravilloso.

Ambos gimieron, mientras el moreno se movía en el interior del cuerpo del rubio, entrando y saliendo de él incrementando poco a poco el ritmo.

- You-ôh… - jadeó el mago.

Un escalofrío pareció recorrer entonces la columna de Kurogane. Era muy extraño que Fay lo llamase por su verdadero nombre, algo que solo ocurría en situaciones tan íntimas como esa.

Sintió los brazos del mago acercándolo hacía sí, de modo que sus cuerpos estaban totalmente unidos, sus agitadas respiraciones encontrándose entre beso y beso, y sus corazones latiendo prácticamente a la vez.

Ambos cambiaron la postura, quedando esta vez Fay debajo de Kurogane. El guerrero separó las piernas del mago, colocándolas encima de sus hombros.

El rubio gimió con fuerza al sentir a Kurogane en su interior de nuevo, moviéndose con más fuerza y profundidad que antes. Ambos cerraron los ojos, jadeando entre cada penetración.

Un gemido ronco por parte del rubio indicó al guerrero que había encontrado de nuevo el punto más sensible de su interior. Una media sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Kurogane, concentrado en rozar intensamente esa zona cada vez que entraba o salía de Fay.

La mirada del guerrero estaba fija en la del mago, quien ya no trataba de disimular los cada vez más potentes sonidos que producía su garganta.

Estaban sudando, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. El calor era sofocante.

Kurogane se inclinó sobre Fay para besarle con cariño. Fue un beso húmedo, resbaladizo. Los labios del moreno marcaron un camino de saliva hasta la oreja del mago, lamiendo el lóbulo y dejando que su cálido aliento acariciase el oído del rubio.

Fay jadeó, aferrándose a la espalda de Kurogane con firmeza. Las penetraciones habían tomado un ritmo frenético, pero cada vez más desacompasado. Quedaba poco, y ambos lo sabían.

El guerrero tenía una sensación ardiente en su abdomen, mientras que sentía cómo el interior del mago se contraía en espasmos cada vez más intensos.

- Te… te quiero… You-ôh… - susurró Fay en el oído del otro, entre gemidos. Su pecho dolía, tal vez del enorme sentimiento que le desbordaba internamente. Quería que aquello no terminase nunca. Sintió como el moreno comenzaba a moverse con más lentitud, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Ambos parecían saber en todo momento lo que el otro pensaba, sentía o necesitaba, de hecho. Fay nunca había logrado engañar a Kurogane con sus sonrisas, del mismo modo que el mago había visto enseguida el carácter tímido y afable que se escondía tras el arisco y frío guerrero.

- Yuui… - contestó Kurogane apartando el largo flequillo rubio de los ojos azules del mago – Yo también te quiero…

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Kurogane se entrelazaron con los de la izquierda de Fay, unieron sus labios de nuevo ahogando los sonidos que producían incesantemente ambas bocas.

La vista del mago comenzó a nublarse. Cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo, aún en mitad de un cálido beso. El guerrero, por su parte, estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. La imagen jadeante del rubio, con sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su largo cabello desparramado estaban haciendo mella en su cordura.

Cuando la presión ejercida de la mano de Fay sobre la suya propia aumentó, Kurogane supo que aquello estaba por terminar.

- Déjate ir… - pidió el moreno viendo próximo el final.

La deliciosa sensación del orgasmo les invadió lentamente y prácticamente a la vez. El guerrero gruñió casi por inercia, mientras que el mago se estremeció en mitad de un sonoro gemido.

- Kuro… - apenas pronunció Fay, rodeando la nuca de Kurogane con sus brazos y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Fue un beso largo, intenso, como los de las novelas románticas que tanto gustaban al mago.

Después, el guerrero se colocó a su lado para no molestarle con su peso. El rubio se acurrucó junto a él, mientras Kurogane hundía sus dedos en su larga cabellera para comenzar a acariciarla indefinidamente.

- Descansa – pidió el moreno en un susurro.

Pocos minutos después, Fay se había quedado dormido.

* * *

En su majestuosa habitación, la princesa Tomoyo miraba las estrellas con expresión relajada mientras Mokona dormía. Por supuesto que conocía lo que tanto el guerrero de Japón como el mago de Celes sentían el uno por el otro. Ellos siempre habían estado unidos por el destino, aunque ninguno lo supiera. Desde el principio, Tomoyo supo que los lazos de Kurogane le llevarían lejos, casi al fin del mundo, para encontrar lo que verdaderamente buscaba. Y lo encontró.

Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza aquella noche. La princesa pareció entristecerse un momento, comparando el brillo de los astros con la mirada esmeralda de cierta adolescente de su edad, princesa en un mundo lejano, acompañada siempre por un muchacho bueno y honrado que la protegía de todos los males.

Y por supuesto, los ojos verdes de la muchacha superaban en brillo y belleza a las mismísimas estrellas.

- Es el destino…

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció Tomoyo antes de que sus ojos violetas comenzaran a derramar lágrimas sin control.

Pero, de algo estaba segura. Mientras Sakura fuera feliz, ella también lo sería. Porque el destino era algo que ni siquiera la Bruja de las Dimensiones, ni el mago Clow, ni el terrible Fei Wang habían conseguido cambiar.


End file.
